Armenian Swadesh list
This is an Swadesh list of words in English and Armenian. Presentation Note When the words have various forms (conjugation, declension), the following forms are used: :* verbs: infinitive :* other words: singular, nominative, indefinite List (hayeren) |transcription=Transcription (ISO 9985) |wrd001= |wrd002= |wrd003= |wrd004= |wrd005= |wrd006= |wrd007= |wrd008= |wrd009= |wrd010= |wrd011= |wrd012= |wrd013= , |wrd014= |wrd015= |wrd016= , |wrd017= |wrd018= |wrd019= |wrd020= |wrd021= , |wrd022= |wrd023= |wrd024= |wrd025= |wrd026= |wrd027= |wrd028= |wrd029= |wrd030= |wrd031= |wrd032= |wrd033= |wrd034= |wrd035= |wrd036= |wrd037= |wrd038= |wrd039= |wrd040= |wrd041= |wrd042= |wrd043= |wrd044= |wrd045= |wrd046= |wrd047= |wrd048= |wrd049= |wrd050= |wrd051= |wrd052= |wrd053= |wrd054= |wrd055= |wrd056= |wrd057= |wrd058= |wrd059= |wrd060= |wrd061= |wrd062= , |wrd063= |wrd064= |wrd065= |wrd066= |wrd067= |wrd068= , |wrd069= |wrd070= |wrd071= |wrd072= |wrd073= |wrd074= |wrd075= |wrd076= |wrd077= |wrd078= |wrd079= |wrd080= |wrd081= |wrd082= |wrd083= |wrd084= |wrd085= |wrd086= , |wrd087= |wrd088= |wrd089= |wrd090= |wrd091= |wrd092= |wrd093= |wrd094= |wrd095= |wrd096= |wrd097= |wrd098= |wrd099= |wrd100= |wrd101= |wrd102= |wrd103= , |wrd104= |wrd105= |wrd106= |wrd107= |wrd108= |wrd109= |wrd110= |wrd111= |wrd112= |wrd113= , |wrd114= |wrd115= |wrd116= |wrd117= , |wrd118= |wrd119= |wrd120= |wrd121= |wrd122= |wrd123= |wrd124= |wrd125= |wrd126= |wrd127= |wrd128= |wrd129= , |wrd130= |wrd131= |wrd132= |wrd133= |wrd134= , |wrd135= |wrd136= |wrd137= |wrd138= |wrd139= |wrd140= |wrd141= |wrd142= |wrd143= |wrd144= |wrd145= |wrd146= |wrd147= |wrd148= |wrd149= |wrd150= |wrd151= |wrd152= |wrd153= |wrd154= |wrd155= |wrd156= |wrd157= |wrd158= |wrd159= |wrd160= |wrd161= , |wrd162= |wrd163= |wrd164= |wrd165= |wrd166= |wrd167= , |wrd168= |wrd169= , |wrd170= , |wrd171= , |wrd172= |wrd173= |wrd174= |wrd175= |wrd176= |wrd177= |wrd178= |wrd179= |wrd180= |wrd181= |wrd182= |wrd183= |wrd184= |wrd185= |wrd186= |wrd187= |wrd188= |wrd189= |wrd190= |wrd191= |wrd192= |wrd193= |wrd194= |wrd195= |wrd196= |wrd197= |wrd198= |wrd199= |wrd200= |wrd201= , |wrd202= , |wrd203= |wrd204= , |wrd205= |wrd206= |wrd207= |tra001=es |tra002=du |tra003=na |tra004=menk’ |tra005=duk’ |tra006=nrank’ |tra007=ays |tra008=ayn |tra009=aysteġ |tra010=aynteġ |tra011=ov |tra012=inč |tra013=orteġ, ur |tra014=erb |tra015=inčpes |tra016=oč, č- |tra017=bolor |tra018=šat |tra019=oroš |tra020=k’ič |tra021=ayl, uriš |tra022=mek |tra023=erku |tra024=erek |tra025=čors |tra026=hing |tra027=meç |tra028=erkar |tra029=layn |tra030=hast |tra031=çanr |tra032=p’ok’r |tra033=karč̣ |tra034=neġ |tra035=barak |tra036=kin |tra037=tġamard |tra038=mard |tra039=erexa |tra040=kin |tra041=amusin |tra042=mayr |tra043=hayr |tra044=kendani |tra045=juk |tra046=t’ṙčun |tra047=šun |tra048=oǰil |tra049=òj |tra050=č̣ič̣u |tra051=çaṙ |tra052=antaṙ |tra053=p’ayt |tra054=ptuġ |tra055=serm |tra056=terev |tra057=armat |tra058=keġev |tra059=çaġik |tra060=xot |tra061=paran |tra062=mašk, kaši |tra063=mis |tra064=aryun |tra065=oskor |tra066=č̣arp |tra067=ju |tra068=eġǰyur, poz |tra069=poč |tra070=p’etur |tra071=maz |tra072=glux |tra073=akanǰ |tra074=ačk’ |tra075=k’it |tra076=beran |tra077=atam |tra078=lezu |tra079=eġung |tra080=otk’ |tra081=otk’ |tra082=çunk |tra083=jerk’ |tra084=t’ev |tra085=p’or |tra086=p’orotik’, aġik’ |tra087=viz |tra088=meǰk’ |tra089=kurçk’ |tra090=sirt |tra091=lyard |tra092=xmel |tra093=utel |tra094=kçel |tra095=ççel |tra096=t’k’el |tra097=orçkal |tra098=p’čel |tra099=šnčel |tra100=çiçaġel |tra101=tesnel |tra102=lsel |tra103=imanal, gitenal |tra104=mtaçel |tra105=hot zgal |tra106=vaxenal |tra107=k’nel |tra108=aprel |tra109=meṙnel |tra110=spanel |tra111=kṙvel |tra112=orsal |tra113=xp’el, harvaçel |tra114=ktrel |tra115=bažanel |tra116=xoc’el |tra117=k’erçel, k’orel |tra118=p’orel |tra119=loġal |tra120=t’ṙčel |tra121=k’aylel |tra122=gal |tra123=paṙkel |tra124=nstel |tra125=kangnel |tra126=šrǰvel |tra127=ënknel |tra128=tal |tra129=pahel,bṙnel |tra130=seġmel |tra131=šp’el |tra132=lval |tra133=srbel |tra134=jgel, k’ašel |tra135=hrel |tra136=netel |tra137=kapel |tra138=karel |tra139=hašvel |tra140=asel |tra141=ergel |tra142=xaġal |tra143=loġal |tra144=hosel |tra145=saṙčel |tra146=uṙel |tra147=arev |tra148=lusin |tra149=astġ |tra150=ǰur |tra151=anjrev |tra152=get |tra153=lič̣ |tra154=çov |tra155=aġ |tra156=k’ar |tra157=avaz |tra158=p’oši |tra159=hoġ |tra160=amp |tra161=maṙaxuġ, mšuš |tra162=erkink’ |tra163=k’ami |tra164=jyun |tra165=saṙuyc’ |tra166=çux |tra167=hur, krak |tra168=moxir |tra169=vaṙvel, ayrvel |tra170=č̣amp’a, č̣anaparh |tra171=leṙ, sar |tra172=karmir |tra173=kanač |tra174=deġin |tra175=spitak |tra176=sev |tra177=gišer |tra178=òr |tra179=tari |tra180=tak’ |tra181=c’urt |tra182=lik’ë |tra183=nor |tra184=hin |tra185=lav |tra186=vat |tra187=p’taç |tra188=keġtot |tra189=uġiġ |tra190=klor |tra191=sur |tra192=but’ |tra193=hart’ |tra194=t’ac’ |tra195=čor |tra196=č̣išt |tra197=mot |tra198=heṙu |tra199=aǰ |tra200=jax |tra201=-um, -in |tra202=-um, meǰ |tra203=het |tra204=ev, u |tra205=et’e |tra206=orovhetev |tra207=anun |pho001= |pho002= |pho003= |pho004= |pho005= |pho006= |pho007= |pho008= |pho009= |pho010= |pho011= |pho012= |pho013= , |pho014= |pho015= |pho016= , |pho017= |pho018= |pho019= |pho020= |pho021= , |pho022= |pho023= |pho024= |pho025= |pho026= |pho027= |pho028= |pho029= |pho030= |pho031= |pho032= |pho033= |pho034= |pho035= |pho036= |pho037= |pho038= |pho039= |pho040= |pho041= |pho042= |pho043= |pho044= |pho045= |pho046= |pho047= |pho048= |pho049= |pho050= |pho051= |pho052= |pho053= |pho054= |pho055= |pho056= |pho057= |pho058= |pho059= |pho060= |pho061= |pho062= , |pho063= |pho064= |pho065= |pho066= |pho067= |pho068= , |pho069= |pho070= |pho071= |pho072= |pho073= |pho074= |pho075= |pho076= |pho077= |pho078= |pho079= |pho080= |pho081= |pho082= |pho083= |pho084= |pho085= |pho086= , |pho087= |pho088= |pho089= |pho090= |pho091= |pho092= |pho093= |pho094= |pho095= |pho096= |pho097= |pho098= |pho099= |pho100= |pho101= |pho102= |pho103= , |pho104= |pho105= |pho106= |pho107= |pho108= |pho109= |pho110= |pho111= |pho112= |pho113= , |pho114= |pho115= |pho116= |pho117= , |pho118= |pho119= |pho120= |pho121= |pho122= |pho123= |pho124= |pho125= |pho126= |pho127= |pho128= |pho129= , |pho130= |pho131= |pho132= |pho133= |pho134= , |pho135= |pho136= |pho137= |pho138= |pho139= |pho140= |pho141= |pho142= |pho143= |pho144= |pho145= |pho146= |pho147= |pho148= |pho149= |pho150= |pho151= |pho152= |pho153= |pho154= |pho155= |pho156= |pho157= |pho158= |pho159= |pho160= |pho161= , |pho162= |pho163= |pho164= |pho165= |pho166= |pho167= , |pho168= |pho169= , |pho170= , |pho171= , |pho172= |pho173= |pho174= |pho175= |pho176= |pho177= |pho178= |pho179= |pho180= |pho181= |pho182= |pho183= |pho184= |pho185= |pho186= |pho187= |pho188= |pho189= |pho190= |pho191= |pho192= |pho193= |pho194= |pho195= |pho196= |pho197= |pho198= |pho199= |pho200= |pho201= , |pho202= , |pho203= |pho204= , |pho205= |pho206= |pho207= }} See also * Armenian language * Armenian alphabet * ISO 9985 - System of romanization for Armenian Armenian Category:Armenian language